Battle of Plainville
*Vice commander (name unknown) |strength1= 10,000 *4,000 Lutece Knights Squadron ---------- 1st engage: 10,000 *1,000 Aude and Alsace's Army *2,000 Leitmeritz Army *7,000 Scheie's and Bouroullec's remaining forces 2nd engage: *9,000 3rd engage: *8,000 (1,000 were left to guard the fort) |strength2= 20,000 (Almost all are infantry) ------- 1st engage: 20,000 (Almost all are infantry) 2nd engage: *19,000 3rd engage: *14,000 |casualty1 = 3,000 deaths, missing, or heavily wounded 2,000 lightly wounded First day battle: 600 deaths *300 Moonlight Knights *300 Shaie and Boroulle's Army 2nd engage: *None 3rd engage: *1,000 deaths |casualty2 = Minimal Heavy Casualties 16,000 *1,000 on First Day *5,000 on Second Day *10,000 on Last Engage |aftermath= Sachstein south expedition force disintegrated. Brune Army successfully repels Sachstein Army (Hans Invasion Unit) Brune suffers another civil disturbance. }} Battle of Plainville was one of many wars during Sachstein's invasion upon Brune in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series, where Sachstein Army dispatched 70,000 strong army towards Brune after its civil war ended three years ago. In one invasion attempt, Hans von Klugel lead 20,000 strong army to invade Brune's southern territories. Despite Brune Army fought gallantly against their western enemy, Sachstein Army's cunning strategies were proven overwhelming until Tigre and his allies (Eleonora Viltaria and Leitmeritz Army) returned for Brune to defend his kingdom from peril again. This is also marks a comeback battle since the dissolution of the former Silver Meteor Army, which is reborn under the name of the Moonlight Knights. Background Pre and Post Brune Civil War Two years ago, Brune suffered its worst civil turmoil when Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon were fighting to be Faron's successor right after Regin's "death" in Dinant Plains, which also inadvertently involved Tigre as Thenardier made a futile effort in destroying Alsace to prevent Zhcted's invasion. However, throughout the final battles between Tigre and Thenardier, Brune's gruesome civil war finally ended when Tigre slew Thenardier during their duel in Mereville Plains, resulting Brune's returning peace and tranquility. Subsequently, Regin was elected as Faron's successor as the new ruler of Brune while Tigre had to return to Zhcted as the peacekeeper in between both kingdoms, seemly ended the two kingdom's 20-years long feud. However, Brune was still not yet escape the clutches from another invasive kingdom: Sachstein which made repeated invasion attempts towards Brune's Western boarders, only to be quelled by Roland and Navarre Knights. In order to defeat both Tigre and Ganelon, Thenardier once send a truce letter to Sachstein while ordered the Navarre Knights to beat Tigre in Orange Plains, where Roland was "executed" by Ganelon for his defeat. Unfortunately, the truce between both kingdoms were short-lived immediately after Thenardier's demise in Mereville Fields, as well Faron's passing immediately after celebrating the end of the Civil War. With Brune's mightiest heroes were fallen, King Augusto saw it as another opportunity to resume Sachstein's invasion as he summoned his best subordinate Hans and Leohardt to lead his 70,000 troops for their latest invasion. The Main Army however split into two groups: Hans would lead his 20,000 men under his division to conquer Nemetacum and other Brune's southern territories while Leohardt would lead his 50,000 men under his division for attacking Nice. Melisande's Role in Sachstein's Invasion In Brune, not everyone were pleased or accustomed towards Regin's new reign, especially the former Duke's loyalist and Brune's merchants who assumed Regin has became "puppet ruler" under Zhcted. One of these opposition was Melisande, Thenardier's widow and a survivor of House Thenardier whom also appeared to be Regin's cousin. Twenty days after the events of the Brune Civil War, Durandal was stolen by four intruders despite the assassination upon Regin was foiled by Auguste and the Calvados KnightsLight Novel Volume 11 Prologue. During the Halo Festival in Brune, Melisande and her supporter Armand attempted to publicly humiliate Regin when Armand purposely broke the Durandal in order to spark a distrust from the aristocrats and guests towards Regin. Miraculously, Regin's reputation was saved when she summoned Badouin to present the "real" Durandal (the genuine Durandal was yet to be found however) to the crowd, impressed every guest in the banquet except Melisande and Armand who suspected House Augre has "retake" the Durandal from them. Regardless, Melisande and her supporters were apprehended for the sudden commotion while locked up in the Imperial Palace's prison. The arrest however did not stop Melisande's plot as nobles and aristocrats across Nemetacum (former House Thenarider loyalist and supporter) did little resistance against the invasive Hans Army and provided them supplies and guidance in hope to overthrown Regin's rule. Consequently, Hans Army dominated most of Nemetacum's territories and they camped at the hills of Plainville and built a fort as its headquarters whilst waiting for any news from Leonhardt Army. Suspected for her uprising, Melisande was arrested by Brune soldiers in a castle and awaited for trial. For Brune's response for Sachstein's invasion, Lutece Knights Squadron and Bouroullec Army were sent to participate the war with 10,000 men. Chronology Sachstein Army's Decisive Victory Main Article: First Battle of Plainville (To be added...) Zhcted's Response The news about Brune Army's crushing defeat eventually spread throughout the entire continent, including Zhcted where Tigre was celebrating the Sun Festival at that time. As Zhcted's response to the invasion, Viktor dispatched Elen and Valentina to assist Tigre in repelling the invading Sachstein Army. However, both Vanadises went separated route for Brune: Valentina would use the sea route for Brune's southern port Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 2 Page 122 while Elen accompanied Tigre for Alsace via Voyes Moutains. Moonlight Knights vs Klugel Army Main Article: Second Battle of Plainville (To be added...) Klugel's Last Stand and Demise Moonlight Knights's decisive battle forced the 13,000 Sachstein Army flee to a nearby hilltop within Bauval Plains while they gained their new stronghold. Despite losing 30% of his army and his stronghold, Hans persisted the invasion by not only his surviving troops to head south, he also ordered his two subordinates to two separated messages, with one spreading a false rumor about Tigre's "treachery" for being Zhcted's "puppet general". When he heard a news about their incoming supplies, Hans told his men to survive for their victory and redemption for their previous humiliation, further rising his division unit's morale. Meanwhile in Fort Hill, the Moonlight Knights were marching for Bauval Plains while leaving 1,000 men to secure their latest stronghold after replenishing their supplies. Of all the Moonlights Knights's generals and allies however, only Valentina remained inactive as she was "sick" and had to stay in her horse carriage. On the third and final standoff, the Moonlight Knights and Sachstein Army were clashing at one another again but because of the enemy's sudden tenacity and persistence, the Moonlight Army were pushed back as its Wings (Leitmeritz Army, Gaspard Unit and Bouroullec Unit) had to retaliate against their foe. As Tigre led his 300 men to join the battle, Elen comes by and offer her Arifar's help but Tigre declined as he was thinking a new plan. From the hill top, Hans was watching his enemy' struggle whilst preparing 500 archers for an upcoming ambush, hoping that the ambush will stop the Moonlight Knights's advance. Instead of marching towards the hill, Tigre fired three fire-arrows towards the foothill to emblaze hill whilst his men threw oil bags in order to create a huge smoke to cover the entire hill, further demoralizing the surviving Sachstein Army. The battle favored the Moonlight Knights when the Sachstein Army fell in disarray by heavy smokescreen and their enemy's calvarymen, which forced Hans to escape via the hill slope before he met his demise by receiving Tigre's arrow shot that pierced his throat, leading to his death. With legendary Sachstein general's demise, the Moonlight Knights emerged victorious. Aftermath The Moonlight Knights's first victory not only forced the surviving 6,000 Sachstein soldiers to surrender, who the later being freed by Tigre since the new army can't handle that much prisoners, it also effectively liberated Nemetacum (which ironically a territory belonged to Thenardier, one of Tigre's enemies during the Civil War in Brune) and its vicinity temporarily. Despite suffered casualties that merely lesser than 1,000, Tigre and Titta were upset over the lost of three Alsace soldiers. In order to give a good news to Regin Tigre and the Moonlight Knights decided to march for Nice in order to recuperate themselves for repel the last invasion unit of the Sachstein Army. In Brune, Hans's false rumors about Tigre's "treachery" eventually reached to Nice where some ministers and retainers decided to defect for Melisande side whilst plotting to oust Regin and Tigre (assumed traitor) from Brune, without realizing that they were pawns under Melisande's scheme for her upcoming uprising.This later event would lead to the civil skirmishes between Brune ministers under two cousins' different factions when Melisande would stage her first and last uprising/coup to eliminate her rivals. Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 3 Page 170 However despite Nemetacum and its vicinity are secured temporarily, it takes another three weeks to a month to downfall again after Melisande's demise and Muozinel manage to reach Southern Brune. Trivia *Despite repelled in numerous times from the previous invasion attempts, especially during their confrontation against Navarre Knights before, Sachstein's invasion attempts didn't ceased until the lost of Roland, Faron and Felix Aaron Thenardier, to which gave Sachstein a golden opportunity for its invasion attempts. *Although Nemetacum did not send their troops to aid Sachstein, they participate by sending the food supplies to Sachstein Army as a supporter from Melisande which turns out to be blocked by Moonlight Knights. Reference Navigation Category:Campaigns Category:Battle Category:Event